Forever Yours
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. Alpha Pair. Set before the Nationals. Yukimura is depressed because of Sanada who’s been avoiding him, and the vice-captain takes it upon himself to reassure his captain of his feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours

Summary: Alpha Pair. Set before the Nationals. Yukimura is depressed because of Sanada who's been avoiding him, and the vice-captain takes it upon himself to reassure his captain of his feelings for him.

Note: Disclaimer applies.

-------

Yukimura was hitting balls against the wall in the school's grounds. For others who didn't know Yukimura Seiichi as well as the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis Club regulars did, they would've passed it off as the buchou simply practicing with himself. This of course, was highly impossible.

Yanagi Renji had proved that much. He, Kirihara, Yagyuu, Niou and Sanada were getting ready to leave the school that night. The data master observed the buchou from a safe distance.

"Depressed?!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Hai. That would be the most logical explanation as to why he's doing this," Yanagi replied.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "And what exactly would the buchou be depressed about?"

Yanagi chanced another glance over to Yukimura and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot make a sound explanation as to why."

Sanada pulled his cap down before moving to approach their buchou.

"Genichirou, what are--" Yanagi said in alarm.

"I'll speak with him," Sanada cut in.

Niou chuckled at this. "I think this is what Yukimura-buchou is depressed with, puri."

"What are you talking about, Niou-senpai?" Kirihara inquired.

Niou looked over to Sanada."You haven't noticed that this whole week, Sanada-fukubuchou's been avoiding Yukimura-buchou?"

Kirihara blinked. "Now that you mention it…"

Niou lounged an arm over the junior ace, grinning. "You see where I'm getting at?" he said mischievously.

Yagyuu shrugged. "For someone like you to notice things like that, Niou… You could say I'm impressed."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Yagyuu," Niou replied enthusiastically.

"Come. It's best we shouldn't disturb them, then," Yanagi suggested, pulling the other three boys away.

----

The repetitive bounce of the ball against Yukimura's racket, to the wall and to the ground echoed in the buchou's ears that the faint sound of footsteps approaching him disrupted him and immediately stopped his rally. Yukimura turned to see Sanada. He blinked. "Sanada…"

Sanada nodded to him. "Yukimura."

"What are you still doing here?" Yukimura croaked as he tightened the grip on the ball that he was holding.

"I should ask you the same question. Playing a rally with yourself…" Sanada fired back.

Yukimura turned away from him. "I… I needed to distract myself of something…" he replied meekly.

Sanada set his bag down on the ground and slowly approached him. "Seiichi…" he whispered.

Yukimura felt his eyes widen at how Sanada had called him. He mentally shook his head. It wasn't possible.

Sanada was behind the buchou now, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his waist. "For this week… Gomen nasai…" he whispered into Yukimura's ear. "I didn't… think you wanted any distractions before the Nationals…"

Yukimura felt himself smile, all grip gone from the tennis ball as it innocently dropped to the ground. "Genichirou…" he stated, shaking his head. "Baka… Whoever said that _you _were a distraction for me?"

Sanada blinked but said nothing in reply.

Yukimura set his racket down before turning around to face Sanada, a smile on his face now. "I was worried that you were deliberately avoiding me out of guilt or something…" he admitted with the faintest of chuckles.

Sanada shook his head. "Never…" he replied. Silence engulfed them for a moment before Sanada spoke again. "Do you remember what I told you before?"

Yukimura thought about it for a moment. "It seems that I had forgotten. Would you care to remind me, Genichirou?" he coaxed.

Sanada took off his cap and leaned forward to pull his buchou into a fierce kiss. "I… I love you, Yukimura Seiichi… You know that I'll be forever yours. No one is going to change that," he said as he pulled back.

Yukimura smiled. "Ah that. Well, I love you too, Sanada Genichirou," he said, planting a pleasant kiss on the taller boy's lips before stating, "And you look much more handsome without your cap, you know."

Sanada blushed before he shrugged it off as the two closed the gap between them with another kiss.

**OWARI**

---

There you have it. My first Alpha Pair fanfiction, so please go easy on me if ever I've made any of the characters OOC. :P Reviews are much appreciated! :3


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
